TNP-470 is an angiogenesis agent being used in patients with newly diagnosed glioblastoma to test antitumor activity and to determine the tolerance and safety of TNP-470. TNP-470 will be administered MWF by IV infusion over 1 hour. The first 4 weeks of treatment must take place at UCSF.